


5am Mornings

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Routines, Romance, Sleepy sans, Slice of Life, Small Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Grillby's mornings start at 5am and they are filled with labor in his restaurant, preparing and cooking.But he also has his sleepy mate to greet him with kisses and send him off to work with even more of them.





	5am Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I've been working on every now and then. :3

Grillby's mornings began at 5:30am.

He woke up slowly. It always took a few minutes. Over the night, he, like all elementals, tended to lose their chosen shape. Whenever he slept, he often spread across the surface of the bed and each morning he had to pull himself back into a humanoid form. It hardly took much time at all anymore, but it had taken years of practice to do so as seamlessly as he did this morning.

Normally, Grillby simply lost all sense of physicality but that was before he started seeing Sans and begun to sleep in the same bed together. Now he still lost his humanoid shape but he always had 'arms' to hold his little lover closely to his core. Sans didn't say it, he didn't have too. Grillby had long discovered how touch-starved the smaller monster was and how much he adored being held by someone, in any way. Grillby was glad to indulge him.

As he regained a more defined body, Grillby pulled Sans against him once he had a chest to pull him against. The small skeleton squirmed as he was shifted, small fingers digging into the pillow his arms and legs were wrapped around. Grillby gently nuzzled the top of his skull and he heard Sans huff contentedly.

Grillby was pleased to see the perma-grin on Sans' face genuine and soft and with utmost care, slipped a pillow underneath Sans' head and slid out of the bed. Before Sans had a chance to notice the sudden lack of heat, Grillby pulled the folded blanket at the foot of their bed over him and secured it firmly. Sans snoozed on.

Plucking his glasses from the bedside table, Grillby made his way to the dresser to pull out his work clothes. He would have to do laundry today. Perhaps if he asked, with a promise of homemade ketchup, Sans would do it while he was at work.

Grillby exited his home and descended the stairs to his pub just below it. Unlocking the doors, he glanced either way out of habit for any passing human with ill intent. Instead he waved cordially to the young woman across the street, an endeavoring florist, who rose just before the sun as well.

By 6:00am, Grillby was in his pub to begin the day's preparations. He unstacked the chairs and set up the tables from their positions by the walls. Setting up the utensils and napkins, rechecking his dishes and ensuring he had not missed cleaning anything the former night. Wiping down his bar and then going to the back to prepare all the foodstuffs for the lunch rush and nighttime crowd.

By the time he finished all his preparations, it was 9:00am. Slipping off the water & fire proof gloves, he carefully set them on the drying bar and with a quick glance at everything, he slipped out of the pub, locking the doors again. You could never be too careful here on the Surface.

Returning to his apartment, he heard the usual silence and made his way to the kitchen. Unlike the industrial equipment in his pub kitchen, he had top-notch cooking utensils in his personal kitchen. Things he had bought himself, gifts from his little sister, Lady Toriel, and the Serif brothers, all culminating in a kitchen he could only have imagined in his dreams back in the Underground.

Grillby whipped up a quick mix for blueberry waffles and took out the whipped cream he had made for the butterscotch pie Lady Toriel had insisted they take home during the weekly gathering they all had at the majesty's house. Plating their breakfast and placing a healthy dollop of whipped cream on top, he poured a glass of milk for Sans and a glass of wine for himself.

Breakfast ready, he stepped back into the bedroom and laughed to himself.

Somehow Sans rolled himself into a blanket burrito during the time he had been absent.

He approached the lump of blankets and gently took the corner of the blanket between his fingers and pulled. Sans rolled out of the blanket with no sign of noticing he'd spun a few times in his sleep. Puffing a soft laugh, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Sans' forehead.

" _…Sans… it's time to… wake up…_ "

It was still endearing to see Sans roused by his, admittedly, whispery voice. Large sockets peeked open and Grillby could just make out hazy white orbs hiding behind them and leaned back so he did not irritate his morning sensitivity.

A drawn-out groan, "ummm… mornin' Grillbz…"

" _…breakfast is ready…_ "

Sans didn’t even bother sitting up, two arms raising up at him beseechingly. Funnily enough, Grillby could almost hear Papyrus scolding him for indulging in Sans' laziness as he obliged and scooped his little lover into his arms and carried him to the dining table.

As they settled in and Sans began to pour a liberal amount of melted butter and warmed syrup on his waffles, Sans grinned up at him sleepily, "you're the best Grillbz."

Grillby chuckled, simply nodding once. Breakfast was a quiet affair with Grillby running through the checklist of things to do during his lulls today and Sans still far too sleepy to engage in any deeper conversation than the comfortable small talk tossed between them.

When they were finished, Sans hopped off his chair and moved to the sink, pulling out the stool he used to reach the sink. Grillby was already gathering the dirty dishes as he heard the faucet turn on and he carried them over to the sink as steam rose from the hot soapy water slowly rising in the basin. Sans took the dishes and placed them with no great care into the water, but they were all submerged and that's all that mattered. Grillby kissed the top of his skull in thanks and Sans smiled up at him. Putting the stool away, he made his way back to the bedroom with a slow shuffle.

Grillby cleared the rest of the dishes from the table, putting away the syrup and butter platter for another day. As he finished, he turned off the faucet just as the water level reached an inch away from overflowing. He left it there for Sans to finish later, considering it was Sans' idea to do it himself in the first place. Despite his reassurances that he could handle it, a sink full of water that he was fully aware of was not going to harm him, that he lived in Snowdin for centuries, Sans still insisted that he would take care of the dishes at home.

Grillby wasn't going to argue, especially when Sans was basically volunteering to do housework.

Stepping into their bedroom again, he saw Sans already dressed in his shorts and t-shirt. He was wandering about with a toothbrush in one hand, idly but carefully brushing, dragging his parka on the floor behind him and levitating his pair of sneakers to the bed.

Grillby smiled and as soon as Sans hopped up to sit on the edge of the bed, he knelt down in front of him, taking the sneakers out of the air. Sans hummed, sockets drooping slightly as he began to shrug into his parka and watched him between lidded sockets as Grillby lifted a small socked foot and slid a sneaker onto it.

Grillby tied the laces neatly and sat back on his heels as Sans murmured a quite thank you and made his way to the bathroom to put away his toothbrush. Checking the time on the digital clock beside the bed, he found it was 10:10am and stood with a soft exhale.

Time to start the work day.

"wait, wait!"

Sans plodded over to him with a big grin, notching a finger to beckon him down a bit. Grillby chuckled, doing as bid and Sans moved to his toes as they met in the middle for a chaste kiss.

"have a good day, Grillbae."

" _…Be safe… and maybe… throw the laundry in… before you leave for the Monster Embassy?_ "

Sans laughed, nodding and rocking back onto his heels with mirthful eyelights, "anything for you, hot stuff."

It was 10:15am when Grillby got down to the pub and flipped the sign to read OPEN. The pub doors opened at 10:30am and he waited for his first customer to walk in the door.

 

It was just another good day.


End file.
